


Integrity

by Vibrainium



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prostate Stimulation, Rebound Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.





	1. Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

* * *

**  
**Lance leaned against the bar, slowly sipping his drink as he watched you. You sat at the bar adjacent to his, alone; alone and _gorgeous_. He was a little mystified as to why you were there alone, dressed like  _that,_ but he didn’t want to think too hard. You were both at this dark hotel bar in the middle of the night for a reason. **  
**

You had been turning down guys left and right for the last hour. He almost felt kind of bad, you seemed like you were just trying to wind down. Knowing this, he still couldn’t help himself, it was just how he was programmed; when he saw a gorgeous, curvy woman in red, he couldn’t stay away.

Finishing off his drink, he put his glass down and made his way over to the woman that would probably turn him away before he opened his mouth.

Lance leaned over the bar and ordered another whisky, not acknowledging you.

He tapped his fingers on the polished wood as he waited for his drink.

 

“So you’re going with that move, huh?” your voice was low and smoky; it sent a chill through him.

Lance took a breath and turned to look at you; you were so much more stunning up close. Your eyes sparkled and your makeup was light, your hair in an elaborate up-do.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked, looking at your profile; you hadn’t even looked at him yet.

 

“After seeing all of the men I’ve turned away, you decided to come over here to try your luck, but you’re playing the aloof card by not acknowledging the woman you’ve been staring at for the past hour,” you said, swirling the liquor in your glass.

He shrugged, “maybe I just wanted to move away from the other bar because I was getting harassed?” he smirked.

 

You turned to glance at him and did a double take.

“Well,  _Lance Tucker_ ,” you smirked, “if that’s the case, I hope you were able to fend off those pesky undesirables,” you said, glancing at the empty bar he came from.

 

“So, now that I’m over here… tell me, why did you turn all of those men away?” Lance asked, turning to rest his back against the bar, resting his elbows on it.

“They lacked integrity.”

“I highly doubt you’ll find a man with integrity at a hotel bar at 11:30 at night,” Lance said.

“Then it’s a good thing I didn’t come here to find a man,” you said, side-eyeing him.

“Well, I hope no one else bothers you tonight, then,” Lance said, raising his glass to you and turning around.

 

“Giving up so easily?”

Lance turned back around, “yes, I don’t stay where I’m not welcome, and I certainly don’t badger beautiful women into wanting to speak with me,” he said, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Well maybe you’re keeping the creeps away and I kind of like it?”

“Oh, so you’re going to use me, now?”

“Seems like my best option,” you shrugged.

“And what makes you think I’ll stay?”

“The same reason you walked over here in the first place,” you said simply.

Lance bit his lip and looked at you, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“You got me; I’m a sucker for a stunning woman in a red dress,” he said, setting his drink back down on the bar.

 

“So what brings you here, Lance Tucker?” you asked, sipping from your glass.

“Friend’s wedding; you?”

You nodded, “wedding. It was kind of a disaster, so that’s why I’m here,” you said, gesturing to yourself at the bar.

“Oh no, what makes a wedding a disaster?”

“Well, the groom said, I, Damon, take thee  _Paul_.”

Lance cringed in anticipation as you took a sip of you drink, “the  _bride’s_ name is  _not_ Paul.”

Lance face palmed and you laughed.

 

 

You formally introduce yourself and thank him for staying, letting him know it’s nice to talk to someone who smells as nice as he does.

Lance laughs, “thank you, I’m flattered,” he said with a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Everyone else in this room either bathed in their cologne, or forgot deodorant was an option,” you shook your head, finishing off your drink.

 

“So why did those men lack integrity?” Lance asked, “besides apparently offending your nostrils.”

“They walk up to me like they want to get to know me, like they want to take me out on a date,” you scoffed.

“And what makes you think they don’t?”

“A man worth dating talks to my face, not my breasts.”

“And all of them did that?” he asked, actually astonished.

“Yes. And they all had really awful pickup lines,” you shuddered, nodding when Lance pointed to your empty drink.

Lance ordered you another drink and folded his arms, leaning on them, “well don’t tease, now I have to know what they were trying.”

“Oh so you know what to throw away?” you grinned.

He teasingly stuck his tongue out at you.

“One of them said  _I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and I together_.”

Lance made a disgusted face.

“One guy told me his shirt was made of boyfriend material.”

Lance gagged.

“Someone asked me for directions to my heart”

Lance wrinkled his nose.

“Someone accused me of being a great thief because I stole his heart from across the room.”

“Jesus Christ, what is wrong with these guys?” Lance asked.

 

You shrugged, “I just wish men would just be more honest. If you want to fuck me, just say it, don’t make me think you want something more.”

 

For a second Lance had a pang in his heart, he would love to date you in some perfect world; but in reality, he already knew you were too good for him.

 

“Well then in that case… if I told you that you had a great body, would you fuck me with it?” Lance smirked, leaning in to you.

 

You choked on your drink and started laughing, putting a hand on his shoulder as your whole body shook. While your eyes closed and your head was thrown back, Lance took it upon himself to glance down at your breasts that were jiggling with your laughter. He looked back up to your face and was smiling at you when you opened your eyes.

 

“Yeah?” you asked, quirking an eyebrow, “you really offering?”

Lance bit his lip and nodded, praying that he wasn’t about to get a drink in his face.

“I thought you’d never ask,” you smirked, beckoning for him to come closer.

 

Lance stood inches from you and you slipped a key card in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Lance held his hand over his chest to feel it and smiled.

“2103. Twenty minutes. Don’t be late, or I’m starting without you,” you said softly, slipping off the stool to stand in front of him.

You looked up at him through you dark lashes and he groaned softly, “I wanna do bad things to you, Lance Tucker,” you whispered in his ear.

“Baby you can do  _whatever you want_  to me,” he breathed, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

You winked and turned around, letting Lance watch your hips sway as you walked away.

 

* * *

Lance hurried to the twenty-first floor, looking at his watch nervously. He was three minutes late; surely you would still let him in. He reached into his pocket for his phone and almost slapped himself in the forehead; he had the room key.

Lance paused in front of the door and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Putting the card into the lock, he opened the door slowly and stepped in.

Lance heard a soft moan and his cock twitched; you wouldn’t…

He stepped into the room and his mouth fell open at the sight before him; laying back on the bed in the sexiest black and red lingerie he had ever seen, you had your hand down your panties.

Lance gawked as you moaned, your fingers delicately rubbing you clit, eyes closed and lips parted.

For the first time in his life, Lance had no idea what to do with a moaning woman. Did he undress and get on top of you? Crawl between your legs and replace your hand with his mouth?

 

“Ooooh…  _Lance_ ,” you whispered, interrupting his internal struggle.

Lance groaned and you opened your eyes, grinning wickedly.

“You little minx, you did start without me,” he said in a husky voice.

 

You beckoned him and he knelt on the bed beside you as you lifted your fingers to him; he moaned, opening his mouth to taste you. Lance sucked your sweetness off of your digits and you watched him through a thick haze of lust.

Lance dropped down to hover over you and looked into your eyes for a brief moment before capturing your lips with his own. You arched your back into him and he moaned, sliding his tongue past your soft lips.

 

“Ooh, Lance,” you whispered breathlessly as he kissed down your neck.

“My name sounds so beautiful coming out of you,” he groaned softly.

“Yeah? _Make me scream it_ ,” you said, tugging his hair to pull his head back and look into his eyes.

“Oh darlin’ I can’t wait,” he grinned.

 

Rolling out from beneath him, you stood next to the bed and held your hand out to Lance.

He looked at you, puzzled, and you grinned.

 

“I need to take a shower; you’re coming with me.”

Lance bit his lip to hold back a groan; he knew he was already wrapped around your finger. He tugged his shirt over his head and watched you lick your lips as your eyes scanned down his chest. You smirked when your gaze settled on his tattoo.

“Please don’t tell me your entire dick is gold,” you said, closing your eyes and shaking your head.

“Only metaphorically,” he said, pushing his pants and underwear down together.

Your eyes widened at the sight of his semi-hard cock, your mouth falling open slightly.

Lance chuckled, happy to have the upper hand again, however ephemeral it would be.

“Now it’s your turn,” he smirked.

 

You returned his smirk and pushed your panties down, revealing a tiny tattoo of a constellation on your hip. Lance was so distracted by the beautiful, delicate design he didn’t realize you had removed your bra. When you cleared your throat, his head shot up to your face, finally looking you up and down.

“You are fucking  _gorgeous_ ,” he breathed.

 

Lance followed you into the bathroom and you turned the water on in the shower. Turning to him, you walked him backwards toward the bathroom sink and dragged a nail down his chest. Lance bit his lip as your fingers wrapped around his swollen cock; you sighed happily as you felt the weight of him in your hand.

He groaned and grabbed the marble behind him as you stroked him slowly, watching his face as you played with him. You bit your lip, relishing in the feel of him growing harder in your hand; you couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you.

 

Once steam began to rise in the bathroom, Lance opened his eyes and nodded towards the shower.  You stepped in and Lance pushed you up against the tile under the spray, kissing you firmly. He held your face in his hand, his other on your hip caressing softly.

 

You pulled away and slid to your knees in front of Lance and wrapped a hand around his cock, sliding your lips over his head with a moan. Lance groaned and slapped a hand on the wall to keep upright.

You looked up at him and took him all the way in, your lips down to the base of his cock, your nose brushing against his stubble. It was off-putting to you when men took everything off, but he could surprisingly pull it off.

You moaned around him and started a steady rhythm, sucking and jerking him off as you watched his blissful face.

Removing your hands from his cock, you held his hips and started fucking him with your mouth, letting him repeatedly hit the back of your throat. Lance moaned louder and louder, clutching the metal bar on the side of the shower for stability.

Your hands slid around and grabbed his ass and you moaned at the feel of his ample flesh under your fingers. You squeezed and massaged as he fucked your mouth, taking your guidance into consideration and trying not to get carried away.

You looked up at him and saw his teeth digging into his bottom lip; he was struggling to hold on, but you wanted him to cum.

His noises caused your wetness to drip down your thighs and you squeezed your legs together to ease the pressure. You swallowed around his head and moaned, feeling his thighs tense. Your left hand still grasped his ass, while your right slid further until you found his tight hole.

Lance’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at you, “what are you-”  

You met his eyes and stared at him as your fingers circled the puckered muscle, hoping he would trust you.

“Oo _ooh_ …” he breathed, unsure about what he was feeling.

You continued to work him fast with your mouth and Lance moaned, finally relaxing.

His eyes fluttered closed again and you felt his cock throb in your mouth. His soft moans once again grew louder and you pushed your finger into him, sliding in deep until you brushed against his prostate.

“What the fuc— OOOOAAAHH,” Lance choked on a gasp and moaned as you gave him a few strokes and he was done for.

His hips jerked wildly as you milked his prostate and his cock swelled as he came in long, hot spurts down your throat. His ass clenched around you and pulsed as his orgasm persisted, cum streaming out of him as his legs trembled. Lance gripped the bar harder, gasping and crying out as your finger stilled, slowly sliding out of him as his twitching cock dribbled out the last of his release on your tongue.

You swallowed all of him and waited until he was almost completely flaccid until sliding your mouth from him, lovingly suckling on his head with a moan before letting him fall from your lips.

Lance was looking down at you, chest heaving, his face a mixture of pure euphoria and disbelief.

You smirked as you pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the skin above the base of his cock, pulling yourself to your feet.

 

“What the f-fuck,” he finally gasped.

You’re still smirking when you grab the body wash and pour some in your hands, washing them off with a wet cloth.  Lance is still staring at you as you wash and rinse your hands a second time before grabbing your face wash.

You cleaned all of your makeup off and grabbed your body wash again, starting to lather yourself.

You washed and rinsed yourself and Lance was still staring at you; you looked at him and laugh.

 

“You okay, sugar?” you grinned, resting your hands on his firm chest that had ceased heaving.

“What the  _fuck_ was that,” he breathed, his intense eyes searching yours.

“You did say I could do  _whatever I wanted_  to you,” you said innocently.

A smile slowly spread on his face and he laughed, nodding, “I did say that, didn’t I, sweetness.”

 

Lance wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body against his under the warm water.

“I can’t believe you did that, though,” he laughed, shaking his head as he buried his face in your neck.

“Did you not like it?” you asked, only worried for a brief moment; you knew he loved it.

“I… well… the idea of it.. I mean I  _never_ would’ve said yes to… that, but holy fuck am I glad you did it,” he breathed, relaxing in your arms.

You let out a laugh and he looked up at you, holding your face.

“You can’t tell ANYONE you did that,” he said, eyes widening in fear.

 

You laughed and hit his chest, turning your back to him to make him wash your hair.

 

 

After finishing your shower, you dried each other off and Lance picked you up, laying you on the bed.  You leaned up on your elbows to watch as he settled between your legs, draping them over his broad shoulders. You grinned as he started kissing up and down your inner thighs, getting closer and closer to your aching core.

When his lips finally touched your silky skin, he sighed, swiping his tongue out to taste you.

You both moaned and Lance immediately spread your legs wide with his big hands, covering your pussy with his entire mouth and moaning again as his tongue slid up and down between your folds, discovering every inch of you.

You gasped and arched your back off the bed, burying your fingers in his damp hair, tugging gently. Lance hummed as his tongue started circling your clit slowly, flicking up and down faster and faster until you were writhing beneath him on the bed, gasping and moaning his name as he brought you closer and closer to the edge.

Lance moaned louder as he felt your juices rolling down his chin and started tracing your pulsing entrance with his fingertips. He gasped, feeling how hot you were, and slid a finger into your tight cunt. You cried out and bucked your hips, trying to feel him deeper and he obliged once he added a second finger.  He curled them up and stroked at your g-spot as he lapped at your clit.

The heat deep in your belly was growing and your pussy was dripping as he brought you over the edge. You cried out his name as your orgasm crashed over you in waves, your body shuddering and convulsing as he stroked your g-spot and gently swirled the tip of his tongue on your swollen clit, dragging out your release. You were gasping and crying out, trying to push him away; the intense pleasure was too much and you couldn’t take any more. Lance’s left hand gripped your hip tighter as his right hand continued it’s torture. His fingers rubbed in gentle circles and you screamed out, feeling a rush of wetness coursing from you as he sucked your clit into his mouth, sending you screaming into another orgasm.

You gasped and panted as you came down, Lance sliding his hand from your cunt, which had clamped down on his slender fingers. He sucked them clean and placed a wet kiss to your thigh, kissing up your body and laying on his side next to you, resting his head in his hand.

 

Lance watched, mesmerized as your breasts moved with your heaving chest, his fingers mindlessly danced down your sweat-damp skin between them.

Without a word, you grabbed Lance by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth to yours, kissing him hard. He moaned in surprise as you kissed him and reached to your nightstand at the same time.  You grabbed the condom you had put there before he arrived, and shoved it in his hand. Lance smiled into your kiss as you rubbed your hip against his rock hard cock that was now pressed into it.

Lance knelt up and you licked your lips as you stared at his thick cock, solid and ready for you.  He ripped open the condom and rolled it on, crawling between your legs. You looked up at him and lifted a leg; he grabbed it and you kept lifting your leg until it was almost touching your shoulder.

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise and quickly turned into an impressed smirk. You bent your leg over his shoulder and he laid over you with his hands on either side of your head, pushing his cock to your entrance, sliding into you slowly.

You gasped and arched your back as he bottomed out, staring at each other silently as you stretched to accommodate his generous girth.

 

“Oh  _god_ you feel good,” he groaned.

“Oh my god,” you whimpered as you felt him throb inside of you.

 

You tightened your muscles around him and he groaned, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Once you had completely adjusted to him, Lance picked up the pace, soon slamming into you, groaning and grunting as you cried out and dug your nails into his biceps.

“Fuck  _yes_ , mark me up baby, make me think of you tomorrow,” he moaned, dropping his head so you could reach his neck.

You sunk your teeth into the tender flesh of his neck and he let out a long moan, his cock pulsing as he pounded into you.

“Lance… fuck,  _harder_!” you cried, throwing your head back as he happily obliged, your breasts bouncing with every slam of his hips.

Lance leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and moaning, testing the waters and biting gently. You let out a long moan when you felt his teeth and he did it again, getting you to buck your hips up into him as the pleasure coursed through your body.

 

“Fuck,” Lance spat, “you feel so good, fuck you’re so tight, you’re makin’ this so hard for me, baby,” he groaned.

“I’m almost there,” you whimpered, assuring him you weren’t going to last much longer, either.

 

Lance shoved his hand between you and started circling your clit, hard and fast.  You cried out and felt the heat explode deep inside of you as he coaxed out your release faster than you expected. You arched your back into him, screaming his name as your body trembled.

Lance cried out and his hips stuttered as your pussy contracted wildly around his cock, pulling him to his end right after you. He gasped and moaned as his hips jerked and he coated the condom with jets of cum, his body going slack almost immediately.

Lance groaned and rolled off of you, laying on his back with one hand on his chest, the other on his forehead.

 

“Holy  _shit_ ,” you breathed, finally getting your voice back a few minutes later.

Lance turned to you and let out a laugh, watching you wipe you hands down you face in disbelief.

 

“I am  _so_ glad I didn’t get married today,” you sigh happily.

Lance’s eyes widen, “what?” he asked, sitting up.

You laughed and put a hand over you face, “The disaster of a wedding, that was  _my_ wedding,”

“Oh my god,” Lance said, still gawking, “What did you do? When he said… Paul?”

You nodded, “I started laughing.”

Lance looked at you like you were insane.

“I had a feeling, I tried to ignore it; I made excuses for him. Hell, I wasn’t even sexually attracted to the man. We were just together for so long I didn’t want to start over, I guess,” you shrugged.

“Jesus christ,” Lance mumbled.

“So I guess it was the best thing that could’ve happened to me,” you said.

 

“So what happened after?”

“I ran out, took his credit card and went out and bought that red number,” you said, nodding to the dress hanging over the chair in the corner.

“Good call,” he murmured.

“Along with some other fun things that maxed him out,” you grinned.

“Only fair,” Lance shrugged, “so what else did you get?”

“If you’re lucky, I’ll show you later,” you winked.

 

You started laughing when you remember something you couldn’t believe only just now dawned on you.

Lance turned to look at you and raise an eyebrow.

 

“My ex was  _obsessed_  with you,” you snorted, slapping a hand over your mouth.

He continued to look at you questioningly.

“We had to watch every gymnastic event that year… and I thought it was for the girls, but now that I think back, he talked about you so much. Your perfect  _form_ , your perfect  _teeth,_ your perfect  _hair_ … Jesus Christ was I blind.”

 

“So both you  _and_ your fiance wanted to fuck me?” he smirked.

“Oh so you think I’ve always wanted to fuck  _the_ Lance Tucker?”

He shrugged, “just messing around with you,” he smiled.

“Well, you’re right.”

Lance threw his head back and laughed.

 

You rolled on top of him and grinned, folding your arms over his chest to rest your head on them.

“So what would he do if he knew you were here, hanging out naked with me, thoroughly fucked?” he asked, running his fingers up and down your back.

“Oh god, he’d fucking  _shit_.”

Lance laughed and reached to the nightstand for his phone.

“Do me a favor, babygirl, get on your hands and knees, face the foot of the bed.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and complied; looking up you see the mirror on the wall and you smirked as Lance knelt behind you. He handed you his phone and you raised your ass, lowering your bottom half, and held the phone up to the mirror. Lance smirked behind you and grabbed your hips firmly, biting his lip.

You took the picture and show it to Lance who grinned broadly, “You should send this to him,” he says proudly.

“I’d love to, but what if it gets out? I’m sure he’d put it on the internet,” you frowned.

“Well if that’s a problem for you, don’t worry about it; but hell, the world seeing Lance Tucker fucking the most beautiful woman that he’s ever met? I have  _no_ problem with that,” he grinned.

“Oh I bet you say that to  _all_ the girls,” you said, getting up and laying back down.

“Believe what you will, gorgeous; you rocked my fucking world tonight and I am a changed man.”

You laughed and shook your head, “give me your phone, I’ll send it to him right now,” you said, holding out your hand.

Lance beamed and handed you his phone. You blocked Lance’s number when sending the picture to Damon and laughed to yourself, putting the phone back on the nightstand.

 

“So you going home tonight?” Lance asks, looking at your packed suitcases in the room.

You nodded and rolled over, throwing an arm over his torso.

“Where do you live? Am I ever going to see you again?” He asked.

“Boston, but definitely moving in the next month,” you snorted, “so who knows,” you winked at him.

Lance gave you a sad smile and you sighed, shaking your head and rolling off the bed.

 

You dug through your purse for some eye drops and laughed, pulling out a thick white envelope.

 

“What are you doing for the next seven days?” You ask.

Lance rolled over onto his stomach and raised an eyebrow at you, “no major plans…”

“Wanna go on my honeymoon with me?” You smirked, holding up two plane tickets in your hand.

A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Seriously?” He laughed.

You bit your lip and nodded, trying not to focus on how ridiculous it all was.

“All expenses paid, meals, drinks, sun, sand…”

Lance rolled off the bed and picked you up, kissing you hard.

“Sex?”

“Well it  _is_ a honeymoon…” you smirked.

He laughed and spun you around, tossing you onto the bed, “this is crazy, right?”

You shrugged, “I’ve had a pretty fucked up day, and I just had the greatest sex I’ve ever had in my life; I’d be crazy to just walk away from that along with letting this trip go to waste,” you stated.

“Can we take more pictures to send to your ex?” Lance grinned, crawling onto the bed and pulling you on top of him.

“Oh hell yes,” you said, pushing your fingers into his hair and tugging.

“I’m in.”


	2. Honeymoon

Oh  _god_ , what were you thinking? You weren’t even drunk, yet you invited Lance fucking Tucker on your goddamn honeymoon with you.

 

You paced in front of the bed as you heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. You looked up when the door opened and suddenly you forgot every thought in your head as Lance walked towards you.

He was still naked, so that helped distract you; you slowly looked up to his face as he stood toe-to-toe with you.

“Babygirl if you’re gonna be staring at my dick like that, I’m gonna have to get dressed, else we’ll never leave,” he said with a smirk.

“What? Oh…” you blushed, ducking your head.

“Are you shy now? What just happened?” he laughed, lifting your chin to look at him.

You bit your lip and looked away briefly.

“Sorry, just overwhelmed with the events of the past twelve hours,” you sighed, putting a hand to your head.

“You need a vacation,” he grinned.

You laughed and nodded.

“So there’s a slight hitch in my plan,” you started, taking a breath, “we’re going to another country…”

“Good thing I keep my passport in my suitcase,” he nodded.

“No shit?”

“Tryna get rid of me? Change your mind?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good, I’m going to go get my shit together… when is the flight?”

“Tomorrow afternoon… four, I think.”

“Oh good, I’ll have time to buy some weather appropriate clothing.”

“That would be really smart,” you laughed.

“Alright, I’m gonna head back to my room and pack my shit up and get some sleep. I’ll come by in the morning and you can go shopping with me,” he grinned.

“Seriously? You’ll already be spending the week with me, you don’t want to have some time to yourself?” you raised an eyebrow.

“You’re gorgeous, funny and sexy, my brain is telling me not to let you out of my sight because you might not be real… Hell, I want to stay here tonight, but I don’t want to push you; you ended an important relationship literally ten hours ago. So I’m going to go get some rest, and tomorrow we’re going to fucking… where the fuck are we going?”

You laughed and put a hand over your mouth, “Fiji. We’re going to Fiji.”

His face lights up, “holy shit! That’s fucking amazing!”

“Exactly, which is why I’m not letting it go to waste,” you grinned.

“We’re going to Fiji!” he clapped, rubbing his hands together.

“I’ll come up here around…” he looked at his watch, “ten?”

“Perfect,” you smiled.

 

Lance grabbed his clothes and dressed, approaching you and tugging on the tie to your robe.

He groaned and slid his hands around your waist under the robe, pulling your body to his.

 

“Get some sleep, I will see your sweet ass in the morning,” he said, sliding his hands down and squeezing your ass gently.

You put your hands on his chest and he dipped his head down to kiss you. You melted into his body and couldn’t help but moan softly as his tongue met yours.

 

“Tell me this is crazy,” you breathed as you parted.

“This is crazy,” he said, nipping your bottom lip, “and I can’t wait.”

Your heart pounded as he winked at you, adjusting your robe and tying it up for you.

“Goodnight, gorgeous,” he said, kissing you softly once more.

 

 

* * *

You sat at the end of your bed, swinging your legs nervously, looking at the clock.  He said ten, right? It was ten fifteen and you were anxious.  How long do you wait?

He wasn’t going to show up.

Why would he? You had emotional baggage out the ass; you had a great fuck, that was it. He was Lance Tucker, for god’s sake. Why would he fuck someone more than once? Let alone go to another country with them.

 

Just then the door clicked and flew open.

 

“Oh thank  _fuck_ you’re still here,” he huffed.

A wave of relief washed over you.

You stood and giggled, seeing that he was wearing pajama pants and nothing else.

 

“I had to run up here before getting all my shit,” he started, answering your question before you asked it.

“I overslept and freaked out thinking you might have gone without me, so I just fucking bolted.”

 

You reached out and held his face, pulling it to yours.

 

“I was beginning to think last night was a dream,” you smirked after kissing his lips softly.

“Babygirl, it definitely was for me,” he winked.

 

You laughed and shoved his chest, “go get your shit,” you said, turning him around and slapping his ass.

“You can buy me pancakes to make up for your lateness.”

 

Your stomach fluttered and you took a deep breath; that was certainly a foreign sensation.

 

 

 

* * *

“Fuck, you guys know how to live,” Lance grinned as you approached your first class seats.

“Well, I wanted to go all out. Also, I fucking hate flying, so I need to be comfortable and highly drugged.”

“I’m really getting the husband experience here, aren’t I?” he smirked.

“I guess you are; you really get to know someone best when you travel with them. So here’s your last chance, Tucker,” you said, nodding towards the door that was still open to the jet bridge.

 

Lance looked at you and put his bag in the overhead bin, sitting down, still keeping eye contact with you.

 

“Alright, then,” you laughed, sitting next to him, exhaling shakily as you buckled your seat belt.

“You gonna be okay, sweetness?” He asked, holding your hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

“Yeah. Fine.” your voice was soft and unsure,

 

Lance held your hand up and kissed it tenderly, keeping his eyes on yours.

“Just think… this time tomorrow, I’m gonna have you bent over our balcony with my cock buried in you while the sun sets,” he whispered.

 

You groaned and bit your lip.

“Come here,” you said, putting a hand on Lance’s cheek and pulling his face to yours.

He grinned and you took a picture of you in your seats.

 

“Please tell me you’re sending that to someone,” he smiled.

“Better,” you say, typing a caption.

“When life gives you lemons… meet Lance Tucker and take him on your honeymoon instead of your gay fiance,”  You read aloud as you typed, making Lance cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

You posted the picture to your Instagram and turned off your phone, preparing for takeoff.

 

* * *

The plane was about to land and your hands gripped the armrests. Lance looked over to you and put a warm hand over yours.  You had both slept for most of the flight, but the change in elevation woke you and your heart started racing immediately as the plane descended.

“Hey, look at me, sweetness,” said a soft, sleepy voice.

You looked to Lance and he smiled gently, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “how about I fuck you in the bathroom to make you forget about where we are?”

You bit your lip to suppress a laugh and shook your head, “we have to be sitting, Lance,” you chided.

“Well, then, let me tell you what I’d do to you…” he whispered in your ear, sending a chill down your spine.

You closed your eyes and shuddered as his finger traced over the back of your hand and up your arm.

 

“I’d have you up against the wall with your feet on the sink, on my knees in front of you with my tongue in that sweet pussy…” he said huskily, letting out a low groan.

“Then I’d have to stop, because you wouldn’t be able to hold in your screams; so I’d just fuck you fast and hard, my mouth on yours to keep you quiet.”

 

Your breath got caught in your throat as his lips brushed against your neck. You whimpered and bit your lip; the things he made you feel were overwhelming. Just as you were about to say something, the plane touched down and you let out a shaky breath; Lance had completely taken your mind off of landing. You turned to him wide eyed and he gave you a toothy grin.

You grabbed his face and kissed his full lips, making him hum happily as he returned your kiss.

“Happy to help,” he said when you parted.

 

 

* * *

You arrived at the resort and the second the room door closed, your clothes started coming off.

“I don’t know about you, but I smell like an airplane,” Lance said with a frown, throwing his shirt to the floor.

 

You nodded and followed suit, shedding your clothes on the way to the bathroom.  You turned the water on in the giant shower, turning and noticing there were two shower heads.  You happily turned the other on and let the water warm up. Lance joined you, dragging out your shower to make out for a few minutes, but eventually you begrudgingly parted and got out of the shower.

 

“Holy shit,” you said, running your towel through your damp hair as you walked into the bedroom for the first time, seeing the California-king sized bed.

“Yeah, it’s a bit much,” Lance laughed.

“Well we can roll around a lot?” you offered, shrugging.

Lance shook his head, smiling, pulling on his underwear.

“Alright, it’s like, nine in the morning, and I know we slept for most of the flight, but can we take a nap?” you yawned.

Lance laughed and nodded, tugging you to the bed, “yeah, I could use a power nap, too,” he smiled, pulling you down onto the bed with him.

 

You slid under the covers and Lance followed suit, pulling you to his warm body. You sighed and nestled yourself into his body as he set an alarm. Lance tossed his phone to the other side of the gigantic bed and wrapped his arms around you, sighing contentedly.

 

 

You woke up two hours later to Lance’s alarm, groaning as he reached over you to silence his phone.

“Alright, I need food,” you groaned, stretching.

“You’re half naked in bed with me and you’re thinking about food?!” he scoffed.

You laughed and poked him in the chest.

“Yes. I’m hungry. Feed me,” you said, pinching his nose.

“You’re amazing,” he grinned.

“I know,” you said, stretching dramatically again.

“Alright, let’s get some food in you, then I’ll fuck you stupid,” Lance said, nipping your neck.

 

 

 

* * *

You opened your eyes and saw sun streaming in through the curtains; you groaned and rolled over, smashing into Lance, who groaned.

“Oh my god what was in those drinks?” You groaned, rolling over.

“Holy shit it’s morning?  I barely remember last night,” Lance winced, sitting up slowly.

“What the hell happened?” you asked, still hazy with sleep and a slight hangover.

“I think…” Lanced looked off into the distance, thinking, “after lunch we had some drinks, then we went dancing? Then we went to dinner? I’m assuming we were drinking that entire time because I barely remember dinner and everything after.”

“Jesus, I forgot we even had dinner,” you mumbled, rolling over and wiping your hands down your face.

“Did we have sex?” He squinted, trying to remember.

You sat up and winced, feeling a throb between your legs.

“Yeah. Definitely,” you said, sliding off the bed to stand up.

“Oh… my,” you say, looking down to see what you can only assume is the remnants of Lance’s orgasm running down your thighs.

Lance notices and looks up at you wide-eyed.

“Oh god, we didn’t use a condom,” he said, panic-stricken.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Do…should… do they have the morning after pill in Fiji?” he asked nervously.

“I’m on the pill, that’s not an issue,” you sighed, heading towards the bathroom.

“Oh thank god,” he sighed.

“and I’m clean, don’t worry,” you added.

“For what it’s worth, so am I. Though I definitely understand if you don’t believe me,” he frowned, running a hand through his messy hair.

You looked up at him and his eyes were sad, as if he’d been called a liar before.

“Despite popular belief, I’m not a gigantic slut.”

You bit your lip, trying not to smile as you walked into the bathroom.

 

“I mean… well I have slept with a lot of different women, but I get tested after every one, even though I always use protection…” he sounded nervous, and you felt a tugging at your heart.

 

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter anymore,” you smirk, “if we did have any diseases we already exposed each other,” you said, coming out of the bathroom in a fluffy white robe.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Right? So it’s kind of pointless to use condoms, now…”

“So I get to fuck you bareback now?” He grinned.

“You make it sound so romantic,” you sighed.

He smirked and you burst into giggles as he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you back onto the bed.

“At least I didn’t say raw,” he stuck his tongue out at you.

 

“Alright, so, can we start over? Pretend last night didn’t happen?” You laughed, struggling to get out of his grasp, getting to your feet next to the bed.

“Yeah. Let’s pretend we just got here, because sloppy fucking is not sexy,” he said, shaking his head.

“Okay, so we just got here. Where are you going to fuck me first?” You smirked, bending over the dresser.

“Jesus woman, where have you been all my life?” He groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

You laughed, walking to the bathroom.

“Well right now, I’m going to shower… I smell the alcohol seeping out of my pores,” you said, shrugging off your robe.

“Yeah me too. I mean on me. You just smell like flowers. And a little like cum.”

 

You snorted a laugh as you turned the shower on, leaving the bathroom door open.

“I’ll shower after you. I can’t move until my head stops pounding,” Lance groaned, sounding muffled as if he had pulled a pillow over his head.

 

 

 

“Dude, I am so fucking sore. I wish I remembered last night, because I feel like we did some fucking acrobatic shit,” you groaned, falling onto the bed face first in your towel.

Lance rolled off the bed and stood, wincing.

“Holy fuck, me too. My abs are on fire,” he laughed, putting a hand on his stomach.

 

When Lance came out of the bathroom in his towel, he winced again, grasping his abs.

“Alright, let’s do something low key today. Wanna go snorkeling?” you asked.

“That sounds incredible,” he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

After snorkeling and a quiet dinner, you and Lance went back to the suite to relax.

Lance pulled you onto the bed and into his arms, sighing and squeezing you. You laid back with a sigh and rested your head on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you for coming with me,” you said softly, watching his slender fingers trace up and down your arms.

“Sounds like something you’ll be saying later,” Lance smirked, brushing his ears along the edge of your ear.

 

You shuddered and hummed happily, feeling a warmth spread through you, immediately replaced with something absolutely dreadful.

“Oh  _god_ , no” you said, leaping off the bed to run to the bathroom just in time to throw open the toilet and expel the contents of your stomach into it.

 

“Ho shit, are you okay?” You heard Lance from the other room and you groaned in response.

 

Once everything seemed to settle you trudged back out with a cool cloth on your face.

“You do  _not_ look alright,” he frowned.

 

Suddenly his eyes widened and his brows furrowed; he bolted from his spot on the bed to the bathroom.

 

He came back out and you looked at each other, wincing.

“ ** _Fuck_** ,” you both said.

 

 

For the next ten hours, you and Lance took turns emptying your bodies of everything that seemed to have gone in it in the past two days.

 

Your symptoms seemed to die down slowly, the time between bathroom sprints growing longer as the hours passed.

 

You laid on the bed in your panties and one of Lance’s t-shirts, whimpering.

 

“how you doin’, angel?” Lance’s voice was weak and rough.

“I don’t feel like I’m dying anymore, so that’s good. Now I just feel tired and floppy,” you said quietly.

“Yeah, me too.”

“And gross. I want to strip the beds and shower for like, three hours.”

“That sounds great… but let’s try to get some sleep first. I’ve not gotten more than a consecutive hour.” Lance yawned.

“Okay, yeah,” you agree, nodding sleepily.

 

You and Lance didn’t even move; you fell asleep curled up on the bottom right corner of the bed, Lance in the top left.

 

 

You must have slept through the next night, because you wake up to sunlight, sighing happily when you don’t feel any of the pains that you had been experiencing the last day.

You felt Lance stir and rolled over to see him yawning and stretching.

 

“How you feeling, sweetness?” He said, voice thick with sleep.

“So much better on the inside; still kinda icky on the outside.” You said, crawling up the bed to put your face in a pillow.

 

Lance sat up and reached out for your hand.

 

“Come on, babygirl, let’s get you in a nice shower,” Lance said, helping you out of the bed.

 

You staggered to the bathroom and took a shaky breath, inhaling the steam from the hot shower and feeling the muscles in your body start to ache from the repetitive actions from your food-borne illness yesterday.

You and Lance showered, relaxing and intermittently leaning on each other to rest after your arms getting tired from washing.  Lance helps you wash your hair and soaped you up, washing himself after. Once you both were clean, Lance wrapped his arms around you and held you to his chest under the warm shower, sighing and kissing the top of your head.

“God that sucked so hard,” he mumbled into your hair.

You nodded, “I’m glad that’s over. Let’s not eat anything else for a few days,” you mumble back, nuzzling your face into his firm chest.

 

He let out a soft chuckle and turned the water off, getting towels for you both.

 

“Let’s just take it slow. Packaged foods only right now, and let’s go get out of here while they clean the room, eh?” Lance smiled.

You nodded, “I just need some fresh air and to walk around. Let’s do that tour through the forest after we eat something, it’s relatively flat, and half on a golf-cart, should be beautiful.”

Lance nodded, “I’d like that.”

 

 

* * *

About thirty minutes into the tour, the cart was pulled over and you and Lance got out to wander, the guide letting you know to come back when you were ready to go back to the hotel.

 

You and Lance walked through the lush forest and took in the beautiful scenery, stumbling upon a small waterfall and pausing for a while to sit on a rock to enjoy the peaceful noises around you.

You brought your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, leaning to your right to rest your head on Lance’s shoulder. He slid an arm around your shoulders and you melted into him, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.  There was no way you would have ever had this feeling in this place, on this trip, with Damon.

You let the foreign nervous excitement flutter through you and you took another deep breath, trying to calm yourself. This wasn’t going to last- you had to accept that now and not get too attached.

You lifted your head to look at Lance and he was already looking down at you, something unrecognizable in his gaze. He smiled gently and stood, reaching a hand down to help you up.

 

“Come on, I’m hungry again,” he said.

You let him pull you to your feet and you nodded, heading back towards the cart.

 

“Tour guide guy… where the shit did he go?!” Lance said, his eyes widening as you entered the clearing where you had parked.

“Oh  _what the fuck_ ,” you said.

“This is where we parked, right?” Lance asked, looking around frantically.

“Yes, exactly. There’s the log we parked next to, it has a patch of moss on it in the shape of a t-rex head,” you said, pointing to the moss.

You looked up at Lance who was staring at you, amused.

Your feel your face flush, “shut up,” you mumble.

“No, that was so fucking adorable,” he grinned, momentarily forgetting you were stranded.

 

“Is this part of the hike? Like… they leave us to our own devices? And we get back to civilization on our own?” Lance asked.

“God  _damnit_. Our water was on that fucking cart,” you groan, slapping a hand on your head.

“Well we should probably start heading back. Good thing there’s a fucking path,” Lance said, turning towards the direction you came from, taking your hand in his as if it were a natural thing.

 

 

Two hours later, you made it back to the hotel; exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated.

After grabbing some snacks, you staggered to the balcony of your suite and laid down with harmonious sighs.

 

“I feel like we should stop doing things.”

You laughed and turned to Lance whose limbs were dangling over the lounge chair.

“Seriously though. So much has happened in the past three days, I’m exhausted,” Lance said.

“I think it’s been four.”

“See?! I don’t even know what day it is!”

“Yeah. I was about to tell you I don’t like being too tired to fuck,” you frowned.

“Oh thank  _god_. I thought you were trying to wear me out because you didn’t want to fuck me anymore,” he sighed in relief.

“What!? Don’t be crazy. What kind of insane person would I be if I didn’t want to fuck you?”

 

He smiled lazily and reached out to grab your hand, tugging on it. You got up and straddled him on the chair, making him hum happily.

 

“So then let’s get to bed, gorgeous, because once we’re well-rested, you won’t be leaving the bed for a day.”

“Now  _that’s_ the kind of exhausted I want to be.”

“No more seafood. No more hiking. No more snorkeling or reservations for anything,” Lance said, running his hands up and down your back, getting a firm grasp on your ass.

“So can we go to sleep?” You asked sleepily, leaning over to drape yourself over his chest, nuzzling your face into his neck.

“Of course, angel.”

 

Lance stood, holding you to him; you wrapped your legs around him and he carried you inside the room.

Lance laid you on the bed and stripped down to his underwear, smirking as you watched him intently. You blushed and looked away; Lance crawled into the bed and turned your face to his.

 

“Stop that. I love it when you ogle me,” he grinned.

“Yeah? I don’t want you to feel like a piece of meat… but fucking  _hell_ you are a work of art.”

Lance laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you flush against him.

“Goodnight, gorgeous,” he whispered, kissing your shoulder.

 

 

* * *

You woke up with a shiver, warm fingers running up and down your arm. You hummed happily and wiggled into Lance’s embrace. He tightened his grip on you and you nestled your ass into his crotch, feeling his arousal settle against your ass.

You moaned and rubbed into Lance, making him inhale sharply as you pressed against him firmly. Lance snaked a hand around your hips and slid his fingers down your panties, working them into your already soaked folds, gathering some of the wetness from your entrance and slipping up to circle your clit.

You cried out and arched your back, bucking your hips into his touch. Lance groaned and started circling your clit in quick circles, evidently intent on getting you off as fast as possible. You felt your legs twitching as he moaned in your ear and kissed your neck.

 

“I want you to come all over my hand, baby, come for me,” he whispered huskily, sending a shiver down your spine.

 

You gasped and cried out, feeling your clit pulse under his fingers. Lance moaned softly into your ear and you shuddered hard, feeling his cock twitch against your ass.

 

“Fuck,  _Lance_ ,” you whimper, grinding your ass into his dick.

“Mmm, yeah baby, you like that? You like feeling my hard cock pressed into you while I play with your pretty little clit?” he breathed in your ear.

 

You cried out, his words pushing you to the edge.

 

“Oh god, Lance!” You cried, the warm wave of your orgasm washing over you, making you tremble in his arms.

 

Lance moaned softly and squeezed you, pressing into your clit.

“Mmm, good girl,” he purred.

 

You panted as he took his hand from you, squeezing you with both of his arms and kissing your neck.

You turned around in his arms, still dizzy from your orgasm. As soon as you were facing him, your lips came crashing together, both of you moaning happily.

Lance pushed you onto your back, yanking your panties down and off before settling on top of you.

You whimpered as he paused, looking down at you hungrily. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled yourself up to rub your dripping cunt against his clothed erection.

Lance dropped his head and moaned, pushing his hips against yours. You pulled him down so his weight was partially on you and you moaned, letting your legs drop down and fall open as he rubbed his cock against you.

Lance put his weight on his arms on either side of your head and you looked up at him, tugging down his underwear a few inches, letting his thick cock free.

You moaned as you looked at his swollen length, leaking precum on your belly. You whimpered and looked up at him, biting your lip, silently begging him.

 

“ _God_ you’re beautiful,” he breathed, pulling his hips back and up, nestling his hot cock between your legs. His slick head bumped into your throbbing clit and you cried out lifting your hips for him to do it again.

Lance chuckled and rubbed himself against your swollen bud a few more times until angling his hips down so his length slipped through your folds to settle at your entrance.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he slowly pushed into you, moaning as he sheathed himself completely.

 

“Holy  **fuck** ,” he gasped, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath.

“You feel so good it’s unreal,” he said.

“God, I fucking love your big cock,” you moaned, flexing your cunt to squeeze him tighter.

 

Lance’s eyes rolled back and he let out a long moan, rolling his hips into yours to start slow thrusts. You moaned and spread your legs wider, his legs spreading with them, letting your wrap your calves around his thick thighs.

Lance kept a languid pace that you were thankful for, it was still early and your bodies were still recovering from the past three days.

You whimpered and felt yourself trembling as Lance leaned down to kiss you, his thrusts increasing in power. You moaned breathlessly and opened your eyes to find his staring down at you. Your breath caught in your throat as you looked into his eyes, your heart pounding as he gave you deep, short thrusts.

 

“Harder, Lance,” you begged, arching your back into his solid body.

“God, baby, if I go harder or faster I’m gonna cum…”

“Good, I need it, please Lance, harder, I’m so close!” You whined.

 

Lance groaned and slammed his hips into yours forcefully, making you let out long moan as his pubic bone stimulated your clit.

You gasped and threw your head back, letting out a high pitched cry with every thrust.

 

“Lance, I’m gonna come!” you cried.

“Oh  _god_ , baby, come all over my cock,” Lance moaned.

 

You moaned and arched your back off the bed as your walls contracted around his cock. Lance gasped as you screamed your release, panting his name like it was giving you air.

 

“Fuck,  _fuck_! I’m gonna cum baby, where do you want it.”

“Fuck, cum all over me. Please, I need to see you cum,” you whimpered.

 

Lance let out a long moan as he pumped into you a few more times and quickly pulled out of you. He grabbed his thick, glistening cock and jerked himself off kneeling over you; you whimpered as your hand slid between your legs and you quickly rubbed your clit as you watched him. Lance moaned and his hips twitched as his red, swollen head spurt rope after rope of thick, pearly cum all over your stomach and breasts.

You felt the heat pool deep inside of you as you made quick, hard circles in your swollen clit, coming again as you watched his release explode all over you.

Lance’s mouth fell open and his hand tugged at his softening cock, massaging his head as the last of his cum dribbled out onto your writhing body.

Lance fell over you with a moan, hovering with his hands on either side of you as be caught his breath.

 

“Holy  _fuck_ ,” you whispered, slapping a hand over your head.

Lance dropped his head and laughed, his shoulders shaking. He maneuvered gracefully off of you to your side, lying next to you.

“Holy fuck,” you said again.

 

Lance turned on his side facing you, running his fingers up and down your arm.

 

“You okay?” He smirked.

“Jesus Christ can you fuck,” you groaned.

Lance chuckled.

“You are amazing,” he said.

Lance held your face and kissed your lips softly.

 

“That was so fucking hot, watching you make yourself come again,” Lance said.

“Fuck, watching you cum all over me was so fucking hot,” you groaned.

 

Lance licked his lips, looking you up and down.

“Yeah… you look fucking hot covered in my cum,” he grinned.

“Come on, I’ll let you wash me,” you said, rolling out of bed with a sigh and tugging Lance’s arm, “then we can order room service.”

 

 

 

* * *

“So what’s something you thought you’d have done by now in your life?” You asked Lance, chasing a grape around your breakfast plate with a fork.

You were finally having an in-depth conversation about yourselves; even though you felt like anything but strangers, you still had limited information about each other.

“That’s an excellent question. I mean, my main goal I’ve already accomplished, so now…  I don’t know. I don’t know what’s next,” he said, staring off over the balcony at the crystal water.

He looked sad and you felt guilty.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to bring up such a heavy topic,” you said softly.

“No, no; it’s okay. It’s something that’s been on my mind for a while. Hell, everyone’s talking about it. People who still talk about me, that is. I’m not exactly relevant anymore.”

You reached across the table to put your hand over his, watching as he stared at his plate.

“People expect you to do certain things. Fall in love, get married, have kids… none of those things were ever on my mind. I wanted the gold and anything that could’ve hindered that in any way was pushed aside.”

“Do you wish you hadn’t?”

“I don’t know. I mean, relationships are nice…”

You raise an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

“I know I’ve not had many meaningful ones… but different girls all the time can be lonely. Sometimes I just want someone that knows me,” he shrugged.

“Jesus. How much alcohol is in this screwdriver?” He asked, picking up the half empty glass.

 

You laughed and shook your head, “you normally need liquor to open up?”

He shrugged, “sometimes. I tend to keep things to myself.”

You stood and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek, sitting back down when he smiled at you.

“What about you?” he asked.

“Well,” you scoff, gesturing around you, “I think we both know where I thought my life was headed.”

“You said you had a feeling… where do you think that would’ve gone? Did you think you were going to be happy? Did you think something would change if you got married?”

“I guess that may have been part of it, thinking that marriage would make things different; maybe it would make him love me. Even though I didn’t really love him- I tried to tell myself I did,” You sighed.

“That would’ve been the  _biggest_ mistake I could have ever made. I should be thanking him, because who knows what it would’ve taken for me to snap out of it.”

 

Lance looked at you sadly and put a hand over yours.

You took a breath and put on a smile, “but I can’t think like that now. I have everything ahead of me now… just have to figure out what’s next.”

“I can’t believe I haven’t asked- what do you do?” Lance said.

“I’m a writer. Currently for a travel blog, which is ironic because this is the first trip I’ve taken since I started working there.”

“What do you write, then?”

“Stupid things about packing, tips on buying plane tickets, finding hotels, shit like that,” you said, finishing off your drink.

“What do you really want to do? What’s your dream?”

 

You sat and stared at the ocean for a few seconds, thinking about what you wanted.

“I haven’t thought about it in a really long time. I’ve been on autopilot for so long, doing what my family and society expects me to do, I’ve forgotten,” you said.

Lance reached out and took your hand, tugging to make you stand up in front of him. He turned you around with his arm wrapped around your front and pulled you into his lap.

 

“What was your dream in college?”

“I wanted to be a writer; I wanted to write novels.”

“Then you should write novels,” he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

You laughed, “I wish it was that easy; I have to make money. And now…” you took a shaky breath, “now I have to move. I have to find a new place and start… paying a lot more for things now that it’s just me.”

 

Lance felt you tense and he squeezed you, nuzzling his face into your shoulder.

 

“Well I’m here for you if you need me.”

You laughed.

“What?” he asked.

“Lance look at where we are. How we met. This isn’t normal. This isn’t something people do. We’re going to get home and go back to our normal lives.”

“What if I don’t want to?” he said, almost defiantly.

You laughed again, “don’t be silly.”

“I’m serious. I don’t know what the hell this is… but I needed it. I feel like I’m evaluating what’s important in my life.”

“What’s important in your life?” you asked.

“That’s a great question. I feel like I was kind of just coasting, doing what was expected of me… maybe I might find myself on this trip.”

You could feel him smile on your shoulder, laughing gently.

 

“So tell me something you’ve always wanted to do. Has to be sex related,” Lance said, changing the subject.

You felt your body temperature rise as he nuzzled your neck and pressed his lips to your skin.

“There’s quite a bit, actually.”

“Please do go on,” Lance grinned.

“Public sex has always been a secret desire of mine. Outside where someone might see you…”

Lance’s hands started stroking your thighs up and down as you spoke.

“Yeah? Like on a balcony?” he whispered in your ear, pushing your robe up, his fingers creeping closer to your increasingly wet core.

“Mmhmm…” you whimpered as he discovered you weren’t wearing anything beneath your robe.

Lance groaned and you felt his arousal growing against your backside.

You put your feet on the ground and stood, giving Lance the chance to pull himself out of his underwear. You looked back at him and bit your lip, watching him grasp his thick length, looking at you with darkened eyes.

Lance pulled you back down and you sank slowly onto him; his cock filling you, making you even wetter as you moaned and put your weight on his lap, settling in.

Lance’s big hands held your hips and helped you move over him, groaning as you rocked back into him, building up speed.

You whimpered as his hips started rutting against you every time you sank back down, throwing your head back onto his shoulder. Lance grunted, sliding a hand around you to feel where you were connected, moaning at the feeling of you taking him. His slick fingers trailed up to your swollen clit and started making small, quick circles as you started bouncing on him harder.

 

“Oh fuck… Lance!” you cried, your legs twitching as the heat deep inside you grew quickly.

Lance moaned and nipped at your neck, sucking and licking as he brought your closer and closer to the edge.

Your orgasm crashed over you suddenly and you arched your back with a gasp, grinding yourself down onto Lance’s cock. He moaned and gripped your hip firmly with one hand, keeping his fingers on your clit to draw out your release.

You whimpered and laid your head back on his shoulder, letting his hand slide from between your legs around your waist, holding onto you tight, thrusting up into you rapidly.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” he gasped.

“ _Fuck,_ I want you to cum in my mouth…” you whimpered.

“You better be fast baby…” he groaned, throwing his head back as you clenched yourself around him one last time.

You all but jumped from his lap and fell between his legs, opening your mouth and taking his swollen head between your lips, running your tongue around him. You moaned as you tasted yourself on him and he cried out, grasping his cock and giving himself a few hard pumps before shooting his thick load across your tongue.

You moaned and swallowed him down, licking him clean. You looked up at his heaving chest and grinned, flicking your tongue over his softening cock before pulling yourself to your feet.

“You are so fucking hot,” he breathed, pulling you back onto his lap.

 

You and Lance stayed lounging on the balcony until the sun started setting, finally getting up to find dinner.

 

 

* * *

“So what’s something sex related that you’ve always wanted to do?” you asked Lance, continuing your conversation from earlier as you took your previous seats on your balcony.

 

He bit his lip in thought, you whimpered out loud, apparently; Lance smirked at you.

 

“Fuck, sorry. Jesus, stop being so fucking attractive.”

He giggled and blushed.

“I’ve done a lot of sex related things, believe it or not,” he grinned; you laughed.

“There are many I’d like to do with one person, though. Like, try a bunch of new things with just one woman; that would be exciting,” he said almost wistfully.

 

Your stomach flipped as his eyes met yours; you bit your lip and broke his eye contact.

 

 

“Making love in the rain,” you said after a few comfortably silent minutes.

“Hmm?”

“Not like, fucking; like, deep, passionate lovemaking. I feel like I’ve never had that.”

“Never had passionate sex?”

You shook your head, “no,” you said sadly.

Lance frowned and ran the back of his hand over your cheek.

“Yeah, I think… me too. I’ve had like, the wild, crazy fucking, but nothing deep and passionate,” he said sadly.

 

Lance pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you. You settled your back against his chest and sighed as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

 

“You’re really comfy to sit on,” you said, not thinking.

Lance laughed and buried his face into your neck, kissing softly.

“Thanks, I like you in my lap. You fit nicely.”

You hummed happily as you looked up at the stars.

 

After a minute, Lance’s hold on you tightened, his entire body seeming to consume you in warmth. His deep breathing calmed you, letting you melt further into his embrace, an almost tipsy feeling coming over you.

Lance’s fingers went to your chin and gently turned your head to him. He pressed his soft lips to yours; it was earnest, but gentle. Your stomach flipped as he held onto you tighter, your kiss deepening; your tongues slid against each other’s and he moaned softly. You turned slightly and clutched his shirt in your hands, keeping yourself steady as his hands ran up and down your arms, to your thighs and up to your breasts. Your head spun as Lance’s warm hands caressed you, his breathing getting heavier as your kiss became fervent.

You pulled away, panting, and stood up, yanking Lance to his feet by the front of his shirt.

He stood and quickly removed his shirt, pushed his pants halfway down his thighs, and immediately ripped your shirt off over your head.

He pulled you to him again and your lips crashed together, the carnal hunger quickly resurfacing. Lance grabbed your ass and you jumped up to wrap your legs around him. He moaned and pressed you into the wall, pushing your skirt up around your waist, and pulling his hot, throbbing length from his underwear.

You were desperate to have him inside you, whimpering as his fingers grazed over your soaked panties.

Lance moaned and tugged them to the side, pressing the swollen head of his fat cock to your entrance, sliding into your hot cunt. You both let out gasps of relief as he buried himself to the hilt.

A clap of thunder echoed across the island and made your heart skip as Lance slid his arms around you and up your back to hold your shoulders as he started rolling his hips into yours.

Your mouth fell open as Lance thrust into you powerfully, no sound coming out as you focused on the sensation of him filling you so completely. His face was buried in your neck and he was moaning with every drag of his thick cock.

Another roll of thunder shook your bodies as the sky opened up and rain started falling on your half naked bodies.

Your heart pounded as the cool rain beaded on your burning skin, rolling down the valley between your breasts and soaking into your bra. You ignored the now-saturated garment rubbing into you as Lance’s soft lips chased the drops down your dewy breasts, kissing and dragging his hot tongue down to your nipple as he yanked down the cups to your bra.

You cried out and clenched around him as he took your now-hardened peak between his lips and suckled softly, grazing gently with his teeth.

You grabbed his head, tugging on his hair and pulling his face to yours, needing his lips. As soon as you kissed again, a flash of lightning cracked the sky above you, illuminating your glistening forms.

Lance panted, holding the back of your head with one hand; your tongues swirled as the rain trickled down your faces, your lips sliding, making your kiss sloppier and more desperate. His heavy cock reached so deep within you with every rhythmic jerk of his hips, you were having a difficult time catching your breath.

 

“Oh my  _god_ …” you finally whimpered, getting the only words out that you could, needing to say something to let him know how incredible you were feeling.

You wished there was another way you could convey how your limbs were tingling, how your entire body trembled with want at the mere thought of his incredible cock sliding in and out of you, filling you over and over again. You felt every throb of his shaft, every twitch of his swollen head, the push of his heavy balls against your ass as he remained complete buried in you, but rocked his hips to rub your g-spot with his silky head.  You were gulping each breath and sputtering out the rain as Lance angled his hips to rub his sweet spot forcefully, causing him to slam into yours even harder.

You cried out his name and clenched around him, feeling your orgasm rapidly approaching.

 

“Oh  _baby_ …” Lance whimpered softly as his cock swelled inside of you even more.

He bent his knees slightly and grinded into your clit with every thrust now, nearly sending you over the edge in that instant.

 

“Lance! Oh my god… Lance I’m gonna… oh  _god_ I’m  _coming_ …” you choked on a sob as you tried to warn him, but your body let go sooner than anticipated.

 

You fell slack against his hard body and your pussy contracted around him. Lance let out a long moan as he felt you squeeze him, your body shuddering uncontrollably with your release. He held you tighter and clenched his jaw, fighting to hold on.

 

“Oh god, baby, I can’t wait any longer,” he whimpered softly, “you feel so fucking amazing coming all over my cock.”

“I need to feel you,” you whispered in his ear, your hot breath rolling across his neck, spreading goosebumps across his damp skin, “I need to feel you cum.”

“Oh  _fuck_!” Lance choked out, his hips jerking as his thighs tensed.

 

His cock pulsed as he came in long, hot spurts deep inside of you, a long moan escaping his lips along with your name. He panted as his sloppy thrusts slowed to a stop; his arms wrapped around you possessively as you both trembled, trying to calm your breathing.

His face dropped to your neck, nestling in the damp crook, letting the rain cool the both of you. You whimpered with every throb of Lance’s softening length inside of you, clinging to him as you felt his shaky breath start to even out across your skin.

Lance lifted his head to meet your eyes and you stared at each other, the booming thunder getting further away. Lance nudged your nose with his, his eyes flitting to your swollen lips, capturing them with his own as his large hands gripped you tightly. You sighed and kissed him, the passion of his actions sending shivers through you.

You parted, breathless, and stared silently at one another again.

Lance stood up straight and his thick, soft cock fell from you, smearing his release across your thigh. You shuddered at the sensation of the warm wetness cooling on your skin, along with the sudden absence of his girth. He slowly let you down, your feet touching the ground and your legs instantly buckling. Lance smiled and held you tight, not letting you fall.

 

“Sorry,” you said softly, blushing.

 

Lance held you against his body and your cunt throbbed as you felt his manhood pressed against you. Without thinking, you dropped to your knees in front of him and took his flaccid length in your mouth, suckling softly, cleaning him of your combined releases.

Lance gasped and watched you wide-eyed; your mouth worshiping him, your tongue massaging his sensitive head. Suddenly his hips jerked and he choked on a breath as his dick twitched on your tongue and a few spurts of cum hit your throat when you took him completely, your nose pressing into his soft stubble. You moaned and suckled him harder, getting one more from him, his legs trembling and his hands pressed against the wall behind you to keep himself steady.

 

“Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod,” he whimpered shakily, his head hanging down as he closed his eyes and kept his hands on the wall as he came down.

 

You looked up at him and his eyes opened, watching as he fell from your lips and you winked up at him.

 

Lance wordlessly picked you up and took you inside, sliding the door closed behind him with his foot. He laid you gently on the bed and took off the remainder of your soaked clothes, sliding off his soggy briefs and tossing them on the floor with your clothes.

He padded to the bathroom and returned with a towel to wipe the rain from your skin, then gently clean up the mess he made that was running down your legs.

 

You sighed softly at his touch, your eyes fluttering open as you watched him. Lance threw the towel on the floor and crawled onto the bed next to you, pulling you into his arms. You opened your eyes completely to look into his and your heart stuttered.

 

Lance took a breath, as if he was uncertain of what he was about to say, but did it anyway;

“You should come home with me.”


End file.
